In an example scenario, video pictures may be corrupted by noise during capture, processing and/or presentation. For example, noise may be introduced in video pictures during capture as a result of inaccuracies in an imaging sensor, lack of lighting or exposure, errors in electronic interactions (e.g., analog-to-digital conversions), transmission errors within the sensor circuit, and the like. During processing (e.g., compression) of the video pictures, quantization noise may be introduced in the video pictures. Similarly, aliasing errors may be introduced in the video pictures while resolution conversions are performed during presentation. The noise introduced in the video pictures during capture is especially problematic as it adversely affects an output of subsequent processing stages (including compression and presentation).